narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shio Uchiha
Wygląd Shio ma niebieskie oczy i brunatne włosy takie same jak Naruto. Jest z początku średniego wzrostu, a później rośnie. Ma kombinezon jak Naruto tylko większość jest zielona, a reszta żółta. thumb|Mały Shio. Osobowość Charakter Shio w zmieniał się diametralnie, od przygnębionego smutnego dziecka, zimnego i bezuczuciowego nastolatka do radosnego i tryskającego energią mężczyzny. Przeżycia z dzieciństwa dały mu duże zmiany w charakterze. Początkowo czuł urazę do Uzumakiego, ale później się zaprzyjaźnili. Umiejętności Transformacje natury czakry Uwolnienie Ognia Shio jest spadkobiercą klanu, który oprócz technik ocznych posiadł umiejętność władaniu nad ogniem. Dzięki swoim genom, Shio po paru latach umiał doskonale używać technik ognia i był bardzo dobrym wojownikiem w średnim dystansie. Potężna technika Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu jest jego kartą atutową. Pozwala mu na podpalenie nie tylko wroga, ale także terenu wokół, co powoduje odwrócenie uwagi. Podobne zastosowanie ma technika Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu, co daje mu możliwość rozproszenia oponenta, albo szybkiego zwycięstwa nad nim. Taijutsu Na początku jego Taijutsu było słabe, ale później jak przeszedł trening z Jirayą jego poziom podniósł się do przeciętnego. Ninjutsu Bardzo często i intesywnie trenował ninjutsu. Na początku miał małe podkłady chakry, a pomimo treningów i tak jego ninjutsu nie było na dobrym poziomie. Dopiero po dołączeniu do Suny zaczął sobie radzić. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Chociaż Shio na początku serii miał problemy z Techniką Klonowania, później, a nawet dosyć szybko nauczył się używać techniki na poziomie jōnina, takiej jak Cieniste Klony i wersji techniki na większą skalę. Używał często tak jak Uzumaki tylko troche mniej tej techniki, ale mógł się Nią popisywać. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu korzysta z ogromnych rezerw chakry Shio. Shio jest w stanie stworzyć dużo klonów i każdemu z nich zostawić przyzwoitą ilość chakry. Z tego powodu Shio może używać swoich klonów cienia praktycznie wszędzie, od walki bezpośredniej, do treningu prędkości. Kuchiyose no Jutsu Shio po raz pierwszy uczy się jak korzystać z techniki przyzwania, podczas treningu z Jiraiyą. Po daniu Shio zwoju z umową do przywoływania ropuch z góry Myōboku, Jiraiya nauczył jej Shio. aby poprzez wykonanie tej techniki zapewnił sobie wsparcie sojuszników podczas bitwy. Ponadto kierowała nim inna motywacja podczas nauczania Shio, aby otrzymał pomoc do realizacji i skorzystania z chakry Kokuo. Na początku przywoływał kijanki, gdy używał chakry Kokuo już wielkie żaby, po tym jak dołączył do Sunagakure zaczął intesywny trening i normalnie przywoływał wielkie żaby. Rasengan Gdy Naruto uczył się Rasengana ten potajemnie obserwował trening i sam próbował. Nie wychodziło mu to, gdy dołączył do Suny, tworzył za pomocą klona, słabe rasengany, ale później też z pomocą klona tworzył Rasengana z taką siłą jaka powinna być. Przed dołączeniem do Akatsuki z łatwością tworzył Rasengana jedną reką. Sharingan Swojego Sharingana osiągnął podczas walki z Sasuke. Na początku prawie w ogóle go nie używał, ale później zaczął częściej korzystać z tego Dojutsu. Genjutsu Dzięki Sharinganowi może tworzyć przeciętnie-zaawansowane genjutsu po spojrzeniu w oczy. Przeszłość Dzieciństwo Rodziców Shio Uchihy zamordował Kyuubi podczas ataku, wtedy zaczął czuć urazę do Uzumakiego Naruto. Udało mu się przeżyć podczas masakry klanu Uchiha wraz z swoim kuzynem Sasuke, Hamu, Oiru i dwoma dziewczynami z Uchiha: Wakai, Inshu. Ludzie czuli do niego nienawiść gdyż jest Jinchūriki Kokuō (pięcio-ogoniastego). Pilnie się uczył w akademi i się przykładał do każdego ćwiczenia. Statystyki Część I Drużyna 5 Gdy Shio ukończył akademię został przydzielony do drużyny z Hamu i Wakai. Ich sensei'em został jakiś Jounin z klanu Aburame. Razem stworzyli drużynę 5. Sensei drużyny 5 postanowił sprawdzić kogo mu przydzielono ich zadaniem było zabrać dzwoneczki, drużyna nie dawała sobie rady. Jounin używał genjutsu i innych technik. Najlepiej z drużyny radził sobie Hamu, patrząc na to Shio chciał coraz bardziej być tak dobry jak On, pobiegł w stronę sensei'a i zaczął go okładać pięścmi, lecz to nie poskutkowało i odleciał na parę metrów. Hamu korzystając z nieuwagi Jounina zabrał mu dzwoneczki. Shio patrząc na Hamu widział jak ten do niego podchodzi i dziękuje mu, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę sensei'a, żeby ten mógł zabrać dzwoneczki. Pomoc drużynie 7 Po paru dniach drużyna 7 poprosiła drużynę 5 w pomocy w walce z potężnymi przeciwnikami jakimi byli: Zabuza i Haku. Gdy drużyna przybiegła na miejsce zobaczyła obok walkę Kakashiego i Zabuzy, Sakurę i budowniczego i lustra gdzie był Haku, Naruto i Sasuke. Aburame pobiegł do Kakashiego, Wakai do Sakury, a Shio i Hamu do Naruta i Sasuke. Shio w walce z Haku najsłabiej sobie radził co zauważył Haku i postanowił go zaatakować. Sasuke się zdenerwował i wraz z Hamu aktywowali Sharingany. Naruto, Sasuke i Hamu rzucili sie na Haku. Gdy Sasuke został powalony, Shio szybko wstał i pochwili popatrzał na Hamu który ledwo trzymał się na nogach i Naruto który uwolnił chakrę Kyuubiego. Patrzał na Naruto z przerażeniem jak walczy w ich obronie. Po zakończonych walkach wszyscy wrócili do Konohy. Egzamin na Chunnina Drużyna 5 była na wielu misjach rangi D i C, pewnego dnia ich Sensei ogłosił Egzamin na Chunnina. Minęło pare dni rozpoczął się pierwszy etap, Shio sobie na nim poradził po chwili było 10 pytanie, wraz z drużyną zostali i przeszli do drugiego etapu. W drugim etapie dostali zwój ziemi, gładko im poszło znalezienie i odbicie zwoju nieba. Gdy weszli do pewnego pomieszczenia wszyscy stanęli było ich wiele więc rozpoczęli walki. Minęło wiele walk ogłoszono ostatnią: Shio vs Choji. Choji ciągle sie turlał od ściany do ściany i czasami w stronę Shio. Młody Uchiha rzucił kunai'ami i shurikenami w przeciwnika i ten się zatrzymał poczym zaczął biec na Shio, ale ten z łatwością przemieścił się na bok i powalił Choujiego. Hokage ogłosił, iż za miesiąc odbędą się walki gdzie zadecydują kto zostanie Chunninem. Trening Gdy bez powodu chodził po uliczkach spotkał Uzumakiego który zaproponował mu trening wraz z Jirayą, ten się bardzo ucieszył i pobiegł z Narutem do nowego Sensei'a. Na początku zaczęli się uczyć techniki przywołania ale Shio szło o wiele gorzej niż Narutowi. Jiraya uznał, że Shio musi poprowadzić mniej intesywny i zaawansowany trening, ale Shio próbował dalej. Kiedy Jiraya wrzucił ich do przepaści zobaczył jak Naruto przywołał żabę, ale ten się bał wykonać technikę wtedy obudziła się moc Kokuo i przywołał wielką żabę. Patrzał na Naruta, a Naruto na Shio obaj zadowoleni. Pare dni później Jiraya zaczął trenować u nich Taijutsu, a Naruta uwolniania chakry Kyuubiego i panowania. Sensei próbował pomóc Shio w przebudzeniu Sharingana lecz nieudawało mu się to. Tydzień przed walkami Shio miał się zmierzyć z Naruto. Ciągle zadawali sobie celne ciosy, ale Naruto okazał się być silniejszy i Shio przegrał. Naruto postanowił nauczyć Shio Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, lecz to też słabo mu wychodziło, nadszedł dzień walk. Trzeci Etap Gdy przyszedł na miejsce zobaczył jak Naruto wślizguje się. Sędzia ogłosił kto będzie z kim walczyć. W pewnym momencie ujrzał swoje nazwisko: Shio Uchiha vs Hamu Uchiha. Popatrzał przerażony na listę, a później na spokojnego Hamu na którym widniał uśmiech. Gdy Naruto wygrał z Nejim Shio się ucieszył, ale po chwili złapał powagę i był lekko zdenerwowany. Przyszła kolej na jego walkę. Hamu ruszył na Shio zaczął go uderzać pięśćmi, później Shio zdenerwowany uderzył z wielką siłą Hamu w policzek, ale to nie postkutkowało. Zaczęli wymieniać sobie ciosy w pewnym momencie Hamu aktywował swojego sharingana z dwoma łezkami. Zaczął odpierać ataki i Shio upadł na ziemię. Hamu powiedział mu, że jego trening był zbyt słaby. Ten wstał zdenerwował się poczym zaczął nacierać na niego z pięścmi i próbował go trafiać ciosami i kopniakami, lecz ten ciągle tego uniknął i w pewnym momencie złapał Shio na za nogę i rzucił nim, ale ten upadł na ręce i nagle zrobił salto w tył. Ugryzł się w kciuk i wykonał jakieś pieczęcie. Zaczął unosić się dym Hamu patrzał przerażony i ujrzał Shio wraz z małą żabką. Cała widownia wybuchła śmiechem tak samo jak Hamu. Naruto zaczął krzyczeć i mówić jego wady. Ten się wkurzył i zaczęła się robić biała chakra która zaczęła otaczać Shio. Hamu patrzał na Shio z przerażeniem, cofał się do tyłu i upadł. Nagle Shio zrobił Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Klony zaczęły atakować Hamu, ten je po chwili pokonał, ale walkę zakończył Shio uderzając z pięści w policzek Hamu. Atak na Konohę Gdy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą rozpoczął się atak na Konohę, Shio ruszył za Narutem, Shikamaru i Sakurą w dużej odległości. Gdy Sasuke walczył z Gaarą ten się schował w krzaki, ale po chwili wyskoczył poczył zrobił Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Masowo zaatakował Gaarę, ale po chwili padł na ziemię i stracił przytomność, a odzyskał ją, jak Naruto czołgał się do leżącego Gaary. Shio był zdenerwowany swoją niemocą. Trening z Kakashim Jiraya poszedł w poszukiwaniu Tsunade z Naruto, więc Shio zgłosił się do Kakashiego z prośbą, aby ten go trenował, po wielu prośbach się zgodził. Trenowali całymi dniami, Shio jednak nadal był słaby. Gdy po przyjściu Naruto, Jirayi, Tsunade i Shizune, młody Uchiha chciał walczyć z Narutem, lecz ten się nie zgodził i powiedział, że poczeka, aż Shio będzie silniejszy. Shio się bardzo zdenerwował. Ucieczka Sasuke Shio był bardzo tym wstrząśnięty i ruszył drużyną pościgu Sasuke, po drodze zobaczył walczących Gaarę i Lee z Kimimaro, oni powiedzieli mu gdzie ma się udać, tak więc zrobił. Dotarł do Doliny końca poczym ujrzał błysk po chwili zobaczył jak Kakashi bierze Naruta, a Shio ruszył w stronę Sasuke poczym zaczął mu przemawiać do rozsądku, ale to nie podziałało. Sasuke aktywował drugi poziom pieczęci poczym zaczął runąć w stronę Shio. Shio aktywował swojego Sharingana z dwoma łezkami, ale nie zdążył zablokować ciosu i upadł na ziemię, łapiąc się za twarz i turlając się. Shio vs Sasuke Sasuke dezaktywował pieczęć i zaczął ze Shio wymieniać się ciosami, po chwili Sasuke odskoczył poczym zrobił Chidori, ale chakra Kokuo się uwolniła i Shio kopnał w brodę Sasuke, a następnie potężnie uderzył go w brzuch. Sasuke odleciał i uderzył w jakąś skałę. Sasuke aktywował Sharingana. thumb|Shio uaktywnia poraz pierwszy Sharingana. Sharingan Sasuke był na większym poziomie. Walczyli pare godzin, po pewnym czasie Sasuke zadał potężny cios w brodę Shio. Ten upadł na plecy, a Sasuke w pierwszym stadiu pieczęci zaczął go kopać. Jednak po chwili wkroczył Kakashi który wyczuł energię Kokuo, a Sasuke szybko uciekł. Kakashi zabrał Shio do szpitala. Misja w Sunagakure Po pięciu dniach Shio wyruszył wraz z Narutem, Hamu, Wakai, Oiru i Kakashim. Gdy stanęli przed bramą Sunagakure, Shio ujrzał Gaarę który siedzi na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Ten się zdenerwował zacisnął zęby i zaczął biec w jego kierunku, lecz Kakashi go zatrzymał, a przed nimi stanął jakiś członek starszczyzny Suny. Po powiedzeniu wszystkiego wyruszyli, a wraz z nimi Gaara. Uchiha zatrzymał się, wszyscy na niego spojrzeli. Shio wskazał wskazującym palcem na Gaarę z groźnym spojrzeniem i powiedział, że chce z nim walczyć. Odskoczył poczym wyrzucił dwa kunai'e i dwa shurikeny. Gaara zablokował to poczym zrobił smutną minę obrócił się i powiedział, że przeprasza. Gdy dotarli na miejsce zobaczyli kryjówkę, to napewno kryjówka Orochimaru. Weszli do środka, był ciemny korytarz i na ścianach pochodnie. Nagle pojawił się Kabuto i po chwili pojawił się za Shio i zaczął go dusić. Sprzymierzeńcy ujrzeli, że ma aktywanego Sharingana. Po twarzy Kabuto było widać zdziwienie, Shio użył Kawariami no Jutsu, i przyłożył kunai'a do szyi Kabuto od tyłu. Kabuto lekko się zaśmiał, gdyż nie wiedział, że jest tak dobry. Wszyscy spytali gdzie jest Orochimaru, lecz zaczęło się trzęsienie ziemi, a sufit rozbił wielki wąż, Kabuto na niego szybko wskoczył. Wąż troche się odchyli, Kabuto zeskoczył, a wąż uderzył z wielką siłą w ziemię. Po chwili połowa korytarza była zniszczona, Gaara próbował nie dopuszcić do uderzenia, lecz mu się nie udało tego zablokować tego piaskiem. Kakashi, Hamu, Oiru i Gaara stali na nogach, lecz zaczęli się rozglądać gdzie jest Shio. Uchiha leżał przykryty gruzami, otworzył oczy ze swoim Sharinganem. Użył Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu co było bardzo mądrym posunięciem i wykopał się jak kret, poczym wyskoczył z głową opuszczoną, a po chwili ją uniósł na rówieśników, a następnie na węża który szykuje następny atak. Shio zaczął runąć na węża, ale Kakashi w powietrzu go odepchnął i wąż uderzył Kakashiego. Shio się bardzo wkurzył, dezaktyowował sharingana, uwolniła się chakra Kokuo i uderzył węża, a On się odwołał. Nowa przynależność Sunagakure Shio się zdenerwował i tydzień po misji poszedł do starszczyzny wioski Konohy, a następnie Suny. Kakashi leżał jeszcze w szpitalu i wypoczywał, a Shio został Shinobi Suny. Pomiędzy seriami Pomiędzy częścią pierwszą, a częścią drugą Shio ciągle intesywnie trenował i opanował uwolnienie ognia i uwolnienie ziemi. Gdy już nauczył się tych dwóch żywiołów zaczął pracować nad uwolnieniem lawy, lecz to mu nie wychodziło. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage Kiedy Shio wrócił do Suny, dołączył do nowej drużyny. Na samym początku zadań, ich dowódca poddał ich testowi z dzwonkami. Shio i inni nie mogli sobie dawać rady, ale Shio się uśmiechnął, poczym zaczął się śmiać. Zrobił szybko jakieś pieczęcie poczym wykonał Doton: Kyōryokuna mokuhyō. Z ziemi utworzył się ogromny golem który uderzył w ziemię. Kapitan drużyny skoczył do góry, a wtedy Shio energicznie zabrał jeden dzwonek, a po chwili drugi zabrał jakiś inny członek drużyny który jest Chunninem. Po chwili pojawił się jakiś członek ANBU i dowiedzeli się o porwaniu Gaary, ponieważ wcześniej nie było ich w wiosce. Gdy Shio dotarł na miejsce walki zobaczył Kakashiego który ,,odwołuje" moc Kyuubiego z Naruto, lecz po chwili spogląda na Deidare który ucieka. Po chwili Shio staje z Deiderą naprzeciw siebie. Walczą pare minut, ale po chwili pojawia się Naruto, Hamu, Wakai i Kakashi. Shio się denerwuje, że Ci się pojawiają poczym aktywuje swojego dwułezkowego Sharingana i używa Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu. Po kolejnych paru minutach walki Deiderze udaje się uciec. Po chwili z resztą udają się do miejsca gdzie walczyła Sakura i Chiyo i udali się na łąkę gdzie byli pozostali Shinobi. Już Chiyo która miała wiele lat ożywiła Gaarę. Ponowne spotkanie Shio z Sasuke Podczas bitwy Sakury z Sasorim, dowiaduje się ona o szpiegu w kręgach Orochimaru, co jest dla nich szansą na znalezienie Sasuke po latach nieobecności. Kiedy przybyli na miejsce spotkania, okazało się, że szpiegiem był Kabuto. Yamato, przebrany za Sasoriego, rozmawiał z nim, ale ich rozmowa została przerwana przez pojawienie się Orochimaru. Kabuto z kolei zwrócił się przeciwko Yamato, który został zmuszony do zawołania Shio i innych, z prośbą o wsparcie. Zaskoczony obecnością Naruto, Orochimaru zastanawiał się głośno, czy Naruto stał się tak silny, jak "jego Sasuke". Rozwścieczony tym, że Orochimaru mówił tak, jakby Sasuke należał do niego, Naruto zaczął runąć w jego stronę, ale zatrzymał go Shio uderzejąć go w brzuch z łokcia i jednocześnie zaczęła się uwalniać chakra Kokuo. Uchiha pojawił się za Orochimaru i zablokowali swoje ciosy. Shio był zdenerwowany, że Orochimaru tak mówi o Sasuke jakby był jego i robi się jakby powłoka chakry Kokuo z jednym ogonem. Po paru chwilach Shio przyjmuje formę z czterema ogonami. Teraz będąc zagrożeniem dla Orochimaru, Shio został pchnięty do tyłu, tak że mógł zmienić swój pierwszy cel na Sakurę. Yamato powstrzymał go, jednak ten zdążył już zranić poważnie w rękę Sakurę. Shio zmusił moc Kokuo, aby się "schowała". Kiedy obudził się, okazało się, że Sai dołączył do Orochimaru. Kabuto podleczył trochę Sakurę, stwierdzając, że mają taki sam cel- zniszczyć Akatsuki. Shio, Naruto, Sakura i Yamato poszli za nim w nadziei, że poprowadzi ich to do Sasuke i że będą mogli zobaczyć co z nim jest. Podczas przerwy, Yamato wziął Shio na bok i powiedział mu, że to on zaatakował Sakurę. Namawiał go także, by nie korzystał z mocy Kokuo, jeśli chce chronić swoich bliskich. Shio się wkurzył, uderzył Yamato w brzuch poczym zaczął zmierzać ku kryjówce Orochimaru. Naruto, Sakura i Yamato dogonili Shio i odbili Sai'a i ten im powiedział, że wykonuje misje dla Danzo. Po chwili zjawił się Sasuke. Naruto i Sakura przekonywali go do wrócenia do wioski liśćia. Zaczęła się walka Naruto, Sakura i Yamato kontra Sasuke. Gdy Sasuke odskoczył Shio stanął pare metrów przed nim patrząc z pogardą i po chwili uśmiechając się. Pojawił się koło Sasuke i powiedział, że razem z nim pokona Itachiego. Shio wyrzucił bomby dymne w kierunku reszty. Sasuke spytał go co zamierza, więc Shio powiedział mu, że chce potajemnie dołączyć do Akatsuki, żeby Itachi się nie dowiedział. Na twarzy Sasuke pojawiło się zdenerwowanie i powiedział, że nie chce dołączać do Akatsuki i sam się z nim rozprawi w najbliższym czasie. Po tym jak Sasuke mu powiedział te słowa Shio uciekł. Shio w Akatsuki Nagato przygarnął go do Akatsuki, a jego partnerem został Zetsu. Robił pare misji dla organizacji, ale po pewnym czasie wbił sobie do głowy, że troche trudno będzie mu się chować przed Itachim i sam do niego podszedł. Shio ciągle krył urazę do swojego kuzyna Itachiego. Itachi chciał zobaczyć co ten potrafi, więc wyzwał go na pojedynek. Shio się zgodził, po jakimś czasie młody Uchiha upadł na ziemię obolały, Itachi jest naprawde twardym przeciwnikiem. Inwazja Pain'a na Konohę Gdy Shio się dowiedział o ataku na Konohę potajemnie wyszedł z kryjówki i gdy przyszedł na pole bitwy zobaczył martwego Kakashiego. Ten się ogromnie wkurzył i ruszył na Paina. Zaczął walczyć ze wszystkimi ciałami Pain'a naraz ze swoim dwułezkowym sharinganem. Po chwili skoczył w górę i użył Katon: Hi no yūdaina hakai. Reszta ciał pain'a oprócz tendo odskoczyły na bok, a Uchiha stanął twarzą w twarz z jednym z ciał Paina. Zaczęli wymieniać parę ciosów, jednak nikt nie zdobył przewagi. Po chwili odskoczyli od siebie. Shio wykonał Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i masowo zaczął atakować przeciwnika. Tendo radzi sobie całkiem dobrze, jednak po chwili Uchiha wykonuje coś w stylu Naruto Rendan! Gdy przeciwnik jest w powietrzu, Shio próbuje zakończyć combo. W tym momencie przeciwnik odrzuca przeciwnika i wykonuje: Shinra Tensei. Uchiha odleciał na parę metrów uderzył o skałę, mrugnął oczami poczym mogło się zobaczyć sharingana Shio z trzema łezkami! Młody Uchiha zeskoczył ze skały poczym wykonał Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu i każda para klonów zaczęła robić Rasengany i sunąć na Tendo. Gdy już prawie został trafiony użył Shinra Tensei tak potężne, że Shio odleciał na pare metrów. Po chwili stanął i powtórzył już czynność, ale jak klony znowu prawie go trafiły to osłoniły Tendo inne ciała Pain'a oprócz tego co je ,,naprawia" i ten odskoczył. Shio się wkurzył i zacisnął pięści, ale po chwili spojrzał w dół i zobaczył ostrze i krew, Tendo przebił jego serce i rzucił Shio gdzieś daleko, a jak upadł zobaczył jak zjawia się Naruto z żabami, a Shio umiera. Ale po tym jak Nagato ożywił wszystkich którzy znajdowali się w Konosze ożywił także Shio. Uchiha vs Uchiha Po jakimś czasie po długim treningu Shio postanowił zabić Itachiego. Wyszli obojga z kryjówki Akatsuki, Shio powiedział mu swój plan. Itachi zaczął robić jakieś pieczęcie, ale Shio wyrzucił pare shurikenów i zrobił Kage Shuriken no Jutsu. Gdy Itachi tego uniknął przemieszczając się pomiędzy dwoma okazało się, że Shio związał je nićmi. Jeden z shurikenów wbił się w nogę Itachiego, ale ten po chwili wstał i aktywował Sharingana. Shio mrugnął oczami i też się ukazał Sharingan. Zetsu obok oglądał walkę. Itachi przetarł wargę o wargę i uaktywnił Mangekyou Sharingana. Shio widząc to szybko wykonał pieczęcie i wykonał Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu. Itachi uniknął ataku z łatwością i zrobił ten sam atak co Shio, ale ten też uniknął ataku i odskoczyli na pare metrów. Nagle jednocześnie użyli Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu i kule ognia się zderzyły, a Itachi użył Amaterasu. Shio zaczął uciekać od Amaterasu, gdy Itachi już go dopadł prawie swoimi czarnymi płomieniami ten użył Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu, a następnie Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. Itachi zaczął sapać ze zmęczenia, Shio wykorzystał okazję złapał za jakąś Katanę i rzucił się na niego, lecz Itachi też użył jakiegoś miecza i odbił atak Shio. Zaczęli walkę na miecze, nikt nie zdobywał przewagi, lecz po chwili Itachi zaczął zachaczać o ubranie Shio mieczem. Po chiwli Shio podskoczył do góry nasączył katanę chakrą ognia i znowu bronie się zderzyły. Po chwili Itachi odrzucił katanę Shio, a ten wytrącił jego miecz nogą i odskoczyli. Itachi aktywował zbroję Susanoo i chciał uderzyć Shio lecz ten uniknął ataku i jak rozpoczął kontratak Itachi też uniknął ataku. Odskoczyli na pare metrów Itachi dezaktywował zbroję Susanoo, a Shio upadł na kolana i dezaktywował Sharingana. Gdy Itachi podchodził do Shio ten rzucił bomby dymne i uciekł. Walka z potężnym przeciwnikiem Podczas pobytu w Kumogakure jak Sasuke miał schwytać Ośmio-ogoniastego zaczepił go nukenin z Kumo i uderzył go w twarz. Shio postanowił go uderzyć. Gdy ziemna tarcza zatrzymała jego pięść, natychmiast przemieścił się za plecy przeciwnika i wyprowadził potężny cios pięścią, który skruszył ziemną zbroję. Gdy przeciwnik się podniósł, znów przeszedł do ataku zadał mu jeszcze kilka bardzo silnych ciosów. Ziemna obrona przeciwnika przestała nadążać, przez co nie miał szans na zablokowanie ataków. Zrobił z każdej strony ziemne ściany. Teraz siła Shio w niczym mu nie pomagała, gdyż ziemia była zagęszczona tak bardzo, że przypominała betonową ścianę nie do przebicia. Missing-nin z Kumo odsłonił się i powiedział, że chciał zobaczyć jak silny jest Shio i po tych słowach zniknął Powrót do Konohy Gdy Sasuke wszystko mu opowiedział po walce z Itachim ten postanowił wrócić do Konohy. Tsunade się zgodziła, a Shio zdjął barwy akatsuki poczym założył nieprzekreślony ochraniacz na czoło Konohy. Cytaty (Do Sasuke): Wiem, że chcesz zabić Itachiego.. ale nie działaj sam ! Nie opuszczaj mnie ! Nie opuszczaj reszty Uchiha którzy przetrwali... Jesteś moim kuzynem nie rób niczego sam!! (Do Gaary): Ty! Ty zaatakowałeś Konohę, inni żołnierze Suny też, dlaczego my mamy iść na tą misję?! Co? Może Ty mi to powiesz! (Do Kakashiego) : Po co? Gdybyś nie przeszkodził bym go pokonał, a Ty byś nie wylądował w szpitalu... dziękuje ci, ale jestem też trochę wkurzony.. (Do Kapitana drużyny) : Jakim cudem jesteś Jouninem i kapitanem tej drużyny? (Do Itachiego) : Teraz, w tym miejscu walczmy! Ciekawostki •Ulubionym jedzeniem Shio jest ramen Ichiraku. Nie lubi natomiast jeść gorzkich rzeczy i zupy z czerwonej fasoli. •Shio ukończył 36 oficjalnych misji w sumie: 20 rangi D, 3 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 7 rangi A, 0 rangi S. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Shinobi Piasku Kategoria:Akatsuki